His Butler, His Savior, His Lover
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Ciel is captured by Grell. Sebastian has his hands full with William. Can he save his young master in time? Yaoi.


Ciel panted heavily as he tried to move from his cold spot on the floor but it was pointless. He wasn't going anywhere on his own. He glanced down at the blood gushing from his abdomen and rested his head on the cobblestone wall behind him.

"Sebastian…save me. This is an order." He removed his patch but Sebastian didn't show. Ciel let out a low groan as he shifted his body to try and find a more comfortable position.

"Sebastian, I said that's an order." Still, nothing. Ciel began to see spots in his vision and he knew it wasn't going to be long before the darkness overtook him. Ciel felt the pain worsen and a tears began to fill the young Phantomhive's eyes.

"Sebastian…" He slumped over, tears spilling down his face, his eyes rolling around in his skull. The cell door creaked open and Grell walked in, dancing as usual.

"Oh, this is fantastic! Sebastian will surely come running and then I'll capture him in my cage of love!" Grell's annoying shrill began to fade as unconsciousness claimed the injured boy. Ciel let out a quiet sob as he passed out, his blood mixing with his tears underneath him.

Sebastian tried to come to his master's aid but first had to concentrate on getting up off the floor. He let out a groan as he heard his bones crack. His leg had been severed and he was afraid he was going to lose it if he moved any further. William Spears watched him, an emotionless expression spread across his features. He bent down in front of the butler and forced his chin up.

"You know, Sebastian, I hate dealing with you demons but I think that boy of yours will be worth my time." Sebastian glared as he snapped at William's hand.

"You keep your filthy hands off him." William smirked and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what if I don't? Perhaps I shall take him in as my own. Make him forget about his entire life. And you." This motivated Sebastian enough for him to get back up and attack William. Sebastian knew he couldn't keep this attack up for long so he tried to attack with his most dangerous moves, slicing William's neck with one of his knives. William stumbled back, clutching his neck in a tight grip, blood spewing between his fingers. Sebastian smirked and took off as fast as his human form would go. He could feel his chest pounding as he got closer to his young master.

"I'm coming for you, my lord." Minutes later, he busted through the wall. Grell grinned in surprise as Sebastian looked down at Ciel. He bent down next to him and scooped him up in his arms, noticing his blood stained clothes. Sebastian glared at Grell, his eyes turning red, his pupils forming slits.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just damaged his internal organs to the point of no repair. But enough about the brat. You and I belong together Sebby!" Something boiled within Sebastian as he tried to think of Ciel's safety. He had to get out of there and tend to Ciel's wound but something inside him was telling him to kill Grell.

"S—Sebastian…" Sebastian looked down at his injured master and a look of worry and sadness washed over him.

"My lord, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Mr. Spears had me tied up." Ciel looked at his butler and smiled a weak smile. He reached up, placing his small hand on his cheek. Sebastian was in awe.

"It's…okay. Just…take us home." Sebastian smiled and nodded. He sat Ciel on his hip like a baby as he fought Grell with one arm. Grell nicked Sebastian's shoulder with his chainsaw but got it stuck in the wall in the process. Sebastian took the chance to take off into the night sky with Grell cursing in distress after them. Sebastian sighed heavily as he headed back towards the Phantomhive manner.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian's grip on Ciel grew tighter, supporting his head with his gloved hand to shield his face from the freezing cold. Ciel enjoyed the warmth of his butler's neck and took notice of how good he smelled.

"Yes, my lord?" Ciel smiled as his eyes filled with tears.

"If you weren't my butler…would you have saved me regardless?" Sebastian was a bit shocked by the question but smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Ciel turned his pale face towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. His lips were cold and rough and Sebastian prayed that he would make it home in time.

"Thank you…for everything." Sebastian landed at the manner door and walked inside, taking his young master up to his bedroom. The house servants quickly got medical supplies ready as Sebastian stripped Ciel of his blood-soaked clothing.

"There's no need to thank me, sire." Sebastian slipped off Ciel's shirt and pressed his bloody glove against his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Ciel smiled as he laid his head down, the dizziness settling in.

"Sebastian…there's something I think you should know…" Sebastian glanced at Ciel and waited for his response.

"I want you to be my butler…forever." Sebastian gave a genuine smile and dug out the wound in Ciel's torso, dropping it into a small container with a metal clunk. He began to clean his wound, not saying anything but letting the smile stay on his lips. He finished dressing the wound and brought the covers up over Ciel's freezing body. Sebastian blew out the candles and laid down, Ciel snuggling up against him.

"Will you stay with me?" Ciel asked sleepily as his eyes drooped. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel on the forehead, rendering Ciel fast asleep.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
